Known imaging processes include service flows with work steps including one or more services directed to executing specific imaging related tasks. In general, work steps and services are created by developers with specialized programming skills. However, the service flows are implemented by end users who typically do not have the specialized programming skills of the developers. Further, work steps and services are not designed to be configurable once implements in a service flow by an end user. Therefore, end users are not able to manipulate work steps and services to optimize service flows.